greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 32
Synopsis for "Broken: Part 1" Seattle is in the midst of a crime wave, and the Green Arrow has been conspicuously absent in all of it, after having protected the city for some time. He has returned at last, however, returning to his hide-out only to be shot at by Naomi Singh, who is surprised to see him. Clearly, while he was in Prague, something happened to the city. Henry Fyff explains that Richard Dragon took control of the city and captured John Diggle. While Ollie was gone, John tried to stop the Dragon by allying with The Clock King, only to have Tockman turn on him. Oliver is annoyed that they'd try to take on someone like Richard Dragon without him, but Naomi angrily reminds that he abandoned his city to chase Shado and Komodo. They had to do something. Suddenly, Oliver hears someone on the roof, and realizes that Dragon's men didn't let Naomi and Henry escape, they followed them. His sentence is cut off by an explosion. Fortunately, they survive to see that the culprit was Red Dart one of Dragon's new allies, having accepted the large bounty that he placed on Oliver's head. Elsewhere, John Diggle remains blindfolded and bound in Dragon's penthouse. Knowing Oliver has returned, Diggle warns that he will be coming for his captors soon. Count Vertigo is eager to kill Green Arrow, but Dragon warns that the vigilante is secondary to a larger cause a cause with its roots placed firmly in money. Dragon removes John's blindfold, explaining that they met once, a long time ago. It was Diggle who killed his father Ricardo Diaz a once king of crime in Seattle. When he was only a young man, Dragon watched as his father was humiliated and exposed by John and the Arrow. John spits that Ricardo Diaz was a murderer, a pimp, and a dealer. There was nothing honorable about him. Dragon begs to differ, insisting that he will take back the city that used to belong to his father, but first he will humiliate John Diggle and the Arrow. Facing down with Red Dart, Oliver struggles to evade all of her trick darts. She warns, though, that she is actually splitting the bounty on his head three ways. Soon, Brick crashes down next to Oliver, prompting him to remark that Dragon called in all of the D-Listers. The grin is wiped from his face when he is attacked by Killer Moth, who responds that he is at least a C-Lister. As he beats John Diggle, Dragon explains how seeing his father lose everything taught him that the time of normal men had ended. He saw how Green Arrow, though, learned to stand shoulder to shoulder with super humans, and decided to make himself something more, too. He left Seattle and began training, following secrets and legends across the world until he found what he needed The League of Assassins. His sensei had taught him how to become a weapon, but he had also tried to teach him compassion and peace things that would make him soft. So, he killed his sensei, and took his name. Now, he has returned. From the floor, John wheezes that Dragon's facts are wrong. All the effort he has put into trying to kill Green Arrow was misplaced. The night that Green Arrow stormed in and beat up Ricardo Diaz it wasn't the real Green Arrow. It had been him in disguise. Oliver's previous confidence fades quickly as Brick, Killer Moth, and Red Dart beat him senseless, but he is surprised when a hail of arrows comes down on his attackers. Looking up, he sees Emiko his half-sister who declares herself the new Green Arrow. Appearing in "Broken: Part 1" Featured Characters *Green Arrow Supporting Characters *Emiko Queen *John Diggle *Henry Fyff *Naomi Singh Villains *The Longbow Hunters **Richard Dragon **Count Vertigo **Brick **Red Dart **Killer Moth *Ricardo Diaz Sr. Other Characters *League of Assassins **Richard Dragon Locations *Seattle *'Eth Alth'eban Items *Trick Arrows *Trick Darts Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-32 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_32 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-32-broken-part-1/4000-455435/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)